Monster
by Bella-Kagamine
Summary: "Nunca he entendido por qué no escapaste de mí la primera vez que cometí tal acto, te quedaste a mi lado, calmándome, susurrándome que no pasaba nada y que me perdonabas"


No suele ocurrir más de una vez al mes, sabes de sobra que apenas bebo…pero hay días en los que los problemas ajenos a nuestra relación me sobrepasan, tanto que no soy capaz de contabilizar las veces que pido que me rellenen el vaso y para cuando quiero darme cuenta apenas vocalizo.

* * *

Me encuentro dando tumbos en la calle hasta nuestro apartamento, con pasos vacilantes y torpes, serpenteando en la oscuridad de la noche con un sentimiento de ira acrecentando en mis adentros.

Debo reconocer que hubo días en los que me desquité a puñetazo limpio con cualquier estúpido que pensase que podía aprovecharse de mi estado, ni siquiera estando ebrio pueden conmigo.

Pero cuando no se cruzan, como hoy, cuando llego a la puerta del apartamento sin haberme topado con alguien.

¿Adivinas con quién me dispongo a pagarlo todo, verdad?

* * *

Siempre que escuchas la cerradura te acurrucas bajo las sábanas y sollozas, te mantienes a la espera de que llegue y juegue contigo hasta considerarme satisfecho, hasta que te he dejado claro que no eres nada comparado con mi persona y que desde siempre has estado a la altura del betún.

Porque cuando estoy ebrio me gusta degradarte hasta tal punto que me satisface que llores por ello.

* * *

Cuando llego a la habitación hay vestigios de mi paulatina desnudez adornando todo el pasillo.  
Te mantienes enterrado entre las sábanas, temblando, a la espera de que me acerque a ti y toda esta maldita noche se acabe rápido.

Pero ambos sabemos de sobra que lo que no te agrada ocurre lo más lento posible y la siguiente hora se te antojará una lenta agonía.

* * *

Con brusquedad me abalanzo sobre ti y me deshago de todo trozo de tela interpuesto entre nosotros tirando al suelo la ropa de cama, dejando tu cuerpo desnudo a merced de mis toscas caricias.

Intentas zafarte de mí y sollozas, pero para mi asombro no emites queja verbal alguna, ni siquiera me pides que pare, que te deje en paz…te dejas hacer evitando mirarme a los ojos.

"Mira a la bestia, Arthur. Mira lo que realmente soy. Echa un vistazo a la persona la cual debiste evitar la primera vez que ocurrió esto"

Muerdo tus labios y noto como un leve reguero de sangre, tibia, brota de la herida y se mezcla con la saliva, metalizando su sabor.

No puedes evitar gemir de dolor ante tal acto, te duele y los arañazos en mi espalda son prueba de ello.

Me deshago del bóxer con el que duermes, desgarrándolo con mis propias manos.

* * *

La luz de luna que se cuela por la ventana resalta la lágrima que en esos momentos ha escapado de entre tus párpados cerrados.

Quieres que esto pase de una vez, deseas abrazarte a la almohada y descansar tu cuerpo dolorido por mis maneras, pero queda demasiada noche por delante y aún no he quedado satisfecho.

* * *

Gritas de dolor ante mi imprevista intromisión, aprietas los puños y bufas pero tu estado no consigue ni mucho menos ablandarme y que me apiade de ti.

En estos momentos solo busco hacerte daño, solo quiero mi satisfacción, demostrarte que estoy por encima de ti y que puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera.  
No soy consciente de mí ni de mis actos.

Noto cómo tu interior se desgarra, la sangre en tus adentros humedece mi miembro.  
Cada una de mis embestidas te es molesta.

Pides que salga de ti, que pare…pero hago oídos sordos a tus quejas y continuó hiriéndote.

Cada vez más rápido. Cada vez más fuerte.

* * *

De un gemido ronco termino en tus adentros y caigo rendido a tu lado, sin apenas fuerza, sin apenas consciencia.

Te agazapas en el otro lado de la cama, estiras el brazo hasta alcanzar las sábanas que minutos antes te habían ocultado y vuelves a taparte.

Las heridas te escuecen y más aún con mi semilla en tu interior, pero aún así te mantienes estático en la cama, no se te pasa por la cabeza el moverte.

* * *

Nunca he entendido por qué no escapaste de mí la primera vez que cometí tal acto, te quedaste a mi lado, calmándome, susurrándome que no pasaba nada y que me perdonabas.

Me dijiste que me querías. Yo tomé conciencia de mis maneras cuando estaba ebrio y te imploré que te fueras de mi lado.

Pero insistías en que jamás ibas a dejarme, que siempre ibas a estar para mí.

* * *

"Soy un monstruo, Arthur. Estás enamorado de un monstruo"

"No eres un monstruo, Eames…puedes cambiar"

Siempre dices lo mismo…solo espero que alguna vez sea verdad.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente el continuo movimiento de la cama me hace despertar, eres tu quien lo provoca, estás soñando.

Las gotas de sudor frío perlan tu rostro, mueves la cabeza de un lado a otro, musitando cosas ininteligibles.

Me acerco a ti, tomándote entre mis brazos y beso tu húmeda frente, pareces tranquilizarte.

Pero aun respiras agitadamente, puedo notar tu pecho golpeando contra el mío.

-Tranquilízate, estoy aquí…no te va a ocurrir nada –susurro en tu oído y parece surtir efecto, poco a poco tu respiración se normaliza hasta medianamente acompasarse con la mía.

-¿E-eames?...-preguntas nada más despertar de la pesadilla, acaricio tu mejilla y te sonrío -…eres un cabrón, maldita sea.

La mueca de felicidad en mi rostro desaparece por completo.  
Comienzas a golpear mi pecho con furia.

Desearía que pudieras destrozarme las costillas y devolverme todo el dolor que yo he podido causarte en todo este tiempo.  
Soy un imbécil. Un Imbécil redomado.

Dejo que descargues tu ira sobre mí, que llores, que me golpees, que me insultes…me lo merezco, no te lo niego.

* * *

Cuando ya has terminado te acurrucas en mi pecho y terminas sollozando.  
Yo te abrazo, deseando profundamente morir al contemplar el daño que te estoy causando.

No me agrada vivir sabiendo que una vez al mes me deleito hiriendo a la persona que más quiero, no me satisface seguir respirando si soy incapaz de controlar al monstruo que llevo en mis adentros.

Por ello esta vez quien se marcha soy yo, con las lágrimas a punto de derramarse tomo mis cosas y salgo de nuestro apartamento dando un portazo,

Volveré, sabes que lo haré. Ambos lo sabemos.  
Este cuento de nunca acabar volverá a repetirse, lo sé. Ambos lo sabemos.

Solo espero que alguna vez te des cuenta de quién soy yo y decidas irte.  
Y ese día lloraré, más de lo que en mi vida lo habré hecho...pero al menos aprenderé que debí apreciarte en su momento y que la situación me la habré ganado a pulso.


End file.
